


Star swimmer

by RainbowGarbage



Series: Monster March 2020 [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGarbage/pseuds/RainbowGarbage
Summary: Monster march day 11: GiganGigan likes stargazing, even though he can fly through space.
Relationships: Gigan & King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah/Gigan (Godzilla)
Series: Monster March 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657774
Kudos: 7





	Star swimmer

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this one is super short. If it wasn’t short it would have been long and i have stuff to do... like spend 2 hours on a drawing of gigan.

They were far far away from Earth, but not so far as for the sun to be but a speck above the black sea of space. Two giant titans were obediently flying - per order of their masters - towards the blue sphere. Ghidorah and Gigan were in the space between planets, having just passed the one with giant rings. This was the perfect place to soak in the view.

Stargazing was one of Gigan’s favorite pastimes, second only to flying through them. Ghidorah thought he was crazy, they see this view almost all the time, flying planet to planet. Why wasn’t he already used to it?

At this particular moment, that question came up again, and again Gigan responded just like he always had: “I dunno.”

There was just something about it, something about contemplating the infinity of space. Those points of light don’t represent where they have been, but where they could go. No matter how many planets they destroyed, and no matter how far their masters took them, there would always be a view. This view. They were never alone in the universe.

He swirled around and corkscrewed again and again, just to take in the entire view. And for a moment, he had wings for blades. Ghidorah liked asking that question, because he always got to see that view.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism / comments are always appreciated!! [My tumblr](https://fuck-it-furry-time.tumblr.com/)


End file.
